


She is there, but people must want her.

by SataNyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Claws, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daydreaming, Derek doesn't want to process things, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a fail wolf, Emotional Hurt Stiles, Feelings!, I have a thing for typing Fangs, Identity Porn, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manpain, Maybe A Little Plot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Scott is a Good Friend, Screaming, Silly Stiles, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stiles Bedroom Wall (Teen Wolf), UST, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Why isn't stiles bedroom wall a character or tag yet?!, boys in makeup, perving, slow build-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <q>Truth is a demure lady, much to ladylike to knock you on your head and drag you to her cave. She is there but people must want her, and seek her out.</q>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek spots something different about Stiles.</p><p>Or rather, the four times Derek runs away and the one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heel or Heels?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSpinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpinne/gifts).



> As always I lack a Beta. Be gentle with me I have a ladyboner for Stiles in a damn skirt. Plus the idea of Derek liking it~ Unf *thrust thrust*

The first time Derek thought something weird was going on was when he was in Macy's. The regular run ins with the bi-weekly bad guys tended to wear down wardrobes after all. That and despite what Scott and his little side kick thought, he didn't live out of his trunk or from stock at Walmart. Derek liked nice things, he liked nice things that made him look good and lasted. With his life it was expected. Things needed to last. So quality boots it was. 

That and Peter had a credit card here that Derek swiped last week. This trip was on _him._

The weird part was something else. After he flashed a grin at the saleswoman helping him, Derek couldn't stop his ears from picking up a familiar heartbeat. Rabbiting away as usual. Only a quick glance around had the Alpha's eyebrows pinching together. A subtle sniff and he had to stop himself from pouting. Something had Stiles all kinds of happy, and he was close. If he remembered right Issac had plans with Scott today of the wolf variety. So what could it be? Curiosity killed the cat though, so it made perfect sense that Derek didn't stop himself from wondering and following his nose. He wanted to know who Stiles was with that was making him so excited. 

He was the Alpha he had a right to know.

Safe to say, when he turned around the corner of the clearance racks separating the men section and the women section of shoe wear he was surprised. Just surprised. There was no way his eyes flashed red. It was a snowballs chance in hell that he barely bit back a snarl. While the back of a long haired brunette _kneeling_ between Stilinski's legs, with her hands trailing up his legs that were on either side of her shoulders assaulted the wolfs eyes. It was also complete and utter bullshit that his heart skipped when Stiles blinked over the woman's head with the biggest grin and a light blush to stare at Derek.

It was when Derek was stopped by the sales woman in the Men's section; by a thrust of the boots he came here for, then the fact Stiles had on a pair of heels sprang into his head. 


	2. Where did it come from and where does it go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was being a _good alpha_ by trying to find it first. Not creepy, god.

Weeks later, Derek was in Stiles bedroom. There was no pressure to see the kid after all. It was in the middle of the day on a Tuesday. Him along with Scott and the rest of Derek's pack were in class. Hating their lives of angst and USTing along while Teachers dished out homework and handed back the weeks prior tests. 

Slipping into the room was no problem. For whatever reason, even after how long Stiles knew werewolves he never learned the habit of locking his damned window. Whatever Derek just needed to weave his way through the landmine that was a teenage boys bedroom floor. Then get out after a quick tryst with the Stilinski's internet connection and Stiles laptop. It wouldn't take long at all. So long as Derek remembered to keep his nose to himself. 

Listen that mistake had happened one too many times when he was first getting used to hanging around a bunch of teenagers bedrooms. He had _learned_ alright? A nose full of spunk and cum and sweat and perfumes and uhg. Repressing a shudder at the memory of exactly what Jackson and Lydia smelled like together after a Lacross game was enough for anyone in the pack to learn. 

Even if Stiles brought home a girl that smelled like warm honey and chamomile tea covered in his sweat. _What?_ Blinking rapidly then for a few seconds, Derek managed an awkward snort of a huff before letting his eyes dart around the small little bits of clutter that littered the carpet. Textbooks, socks, boxers, pants he wore this weekend (Derek could smell the preserve, Stiles had to run when he made one comment at Boyd about Erica's legs). Where the hell was that smell coming from?

Knowing something was off now, Derek couldn't bring himself to stop from sniffing it out. It wasn't even a few minutes ago he was rolling his eyes at knowing Stiles never locked his window. There could be a trap waiting for him, and he wouldn't even know it before triggering it. Derek was being a _good alpha_ by trying to find it first. Not creepy, god if Stiles was here that's exactly what he would call it wouldn't he? Rolling his eyes Derek was all tense as he crept to the other side of the bed. The part farthest from the window, door and desk. It would be smart to have it hidden over there, but how long were these people willing to wait for Stiles to trigger it? It wasn't like he was the epitome of cleanliness and picking up after himself. The back corner was hardly explored.

With a tense crack to his neck, Derek sighed before taking that last step and inhaling deeply. Fuck he should of prepared better. Eyes falling into a half lidded gaze, they lowered. The only thing Derek really smelt just then was _Stiles._ Shit, hell, fuck. Cursing under his breath then, Derek shook his head to clear it. Only to blink away the dizziness for, for, "What the hell?" 

Jerking at the sound of his own voice, Derek straightened up while staring at it. The pair of **panties** Sky Blue Panties were just rumpled there. Lying on the floor with one of Stiles undershirts just to the side of them. That's what was making the room smell like spunk, cum and Stiles. Mother fucking hell. Head quickly racing to bring up the image of that brunette between Stiles' legs then and Derek growled at the feel of his fangs ripping into his lips. A mouth full of his own blood hardly distracted him though. _Stiles was_ **His** Who ever the bitch was shouldn't be touching him.

Another shake of his head, and Derek physically struggled to hold off the shift while his wolf howled and raged at the back of his mind. One step and hazel eyes fluttered while he tried to pin point the scent. Only he didn't smell anything but teenage boy and chamomile. Frowning, Derek's featured schooled themselves out of habit, before he stared down at the offending item again. Everyone had a scent who the hell did they belong too? It's not like they were boy briefs. They were sheer and bright fucking blue. Listening to his own teeth crack as his jaw ground against itself then, Derek stepped away with a scowl. 

There had to be something he was missing. It wasn't as if Stiles owned them.

A twitch of his nose, and the Alpha inhaled again. The only thing that made them not like Stiles was the strong smell of chamomile. With that honey combo. But, Stiles always had that undertone of honey if a wolf inhaled enough. (Like when pinning the teen up behind a tree so a damned Unicorn didn't ram it's horn through his too fragile virgin gut.) There in lied the road to madness. If there was no other scent and the only thing out of place was a pair of satin panties, they could be Stiles. 

There was no keening whine as Derek's face pinched into something almost painful. There was no one around to call him on having a full body jerk once his mind finished the process of eliminating all other possibilities (read: picturing mole spotted thighs in sky blue satin panties that smelt of arousal but looked smooth and hid _everything_ Derek wanted to mouth at). No one was dumb enough to mention the new and obviously gouged claw marks in the wall just next to Stiles bedroom window. And Stiles never brought up how the window was shoved out of alignment and perpetually always going to be opened by a crack until changed either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking silk panties on mole spotted skin. Jeeeeesus.  
> https://xdress.com/product/view/3-degrees-of-dazzle-t305


	3. What else was he supposed to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was staring at him now. Along with Issac. What were they staring at?

There really was only so much putting off Derek could possibly do before it came to a point where he needed to go see Stiles himself. It took the better half of a week before the Alpha could even _think_ about spending any sort of time in a room with Stiles before he tried to think about what would happen if they were ever alone instead. Suppressing a shudder, and images of just what Stiles would look like if Derek was on his knees in front of him was shoved away. There was Issac now, looking at Derek with those eyes.

He could feel the judgment.

Stalking the woods just behind the row of houses the Stilinski's lived in though needed to be done. This weeks big bad was starting to spend a good chunk of time around the cemetery. Which was why Issac was with Derek now. He knew the graveyard better then anyone in town. It was noticed that graves of girls that died before a certain Age started to look more hedged around. No matter how long ago they died. So at this point, he needed to see Stiles and get some work done. Not get judged by his beta because he didn't want to pay attention to the scents or emotions he was putting out around his pack.

A quick glance, and Derek smirked before shaking his head at the open bedroom window. This kid really would never learn. Issac was still watching him though. The Alpha could practically feel the curiosity buzzing around the Beta. A huff of a breath and he dutifully ignored it before jumping up. Letting his claws grab the top edge of the window pane before swinging feet first into the bedroom slently. A step to the side and Issac darted in hands first before he rolled to a crouch that let him push to a stand with hands in his hoodie pockets.

A twitch of his lips and he opened them to call out to the human only to pause. Stiles had a pretty tight grip on a black pencil while he hunched into his laptops screen, before pulling his hand in front of his body and doing whatever it was he was doing. His shoulders were tense but no sound was escaping him. If Derek was honest with himself it was almost disconcerting just how _still_ Stiles was being at the moment. Stiles was never still. He was always a buzzing and humming in the side of his field of vision. Or a flailing mass that demanded 100% of the Alpha's attention. So the fact he stood there with his Beta for a good two minutes without Stiles randomly spazzing out of his chair or flailing before yelling at his screen didn't pass either of the wolves crudely spying on his human time.

"Stiles?"

A quick jerk of his eyes over to Issac when he spoke, and Derek wanted to roar. He was watching. These damned teenagers had no idea what bidding for time fucking meant. At the Beta's unconscious flinch Derek deflated though. They did have shit to take care of anyway. Things that were very important and didn't allow the Alpha to stare at the back of Stiles head while he tried to take up as little space in his own bedroom as if he was hiding something. For all Derek knew he could be taking notes while watching silent porn. _**Fuck.**_ Alright not the time to think of porn and Stiles taking notes. Seriously Derek needed to get laid before he did something embarrassing. Like out right say he'd be glad to show Stiles things that a lot of porn didn't bother showing or explaining. Or just be a _really good alpha_ and demonstrate technique.

A cough from Issac, and Derek blinked before arching an eyebrow and turning his eyes to Stiles who was staring at him with a look that very much resembled Bambi. Of all the Disney characters he looked like the deer with blown honey brown eyes. A subtle sniff proved he smelt of embarrassment, old joy, shame and the fuck was that spice? A closer look, and red eyes of the wolf in him picked up the subtle differences. Baby fat cheeks were pinked, while eyelashes looked longer and fuller. Lips were stained a kissable pink and huh only one eye had thin line of black traced around it, framing the flash of color to give it an almost glossed shine in their brightness. Plus the moles that scattered across his cheek and neck looked darker in the way they stood out.

Stiles was staring at him now. Along with Issac. What were they staring at? _Stiles was in makeup._ They were staring at him like he was the one being weird. Was he supposed to be doing something? A nervous swallow from Stiles stopped that thought process though. Fuuuuck, those moles really did stand out. Was Stiles neck paler then usual? Or was Derek staring that hard at the tendons in his neck and throat? A slow deep breath and Derek let out a curse before turning on his heel and leaping out of the bedroom window.

Luckily Issac didn't follow, because Derek couldn't stop himself from palming at the front of his jeans as he stalked through the backyard to get the hell away from Stiles bedroom. Issac was more then capable of explaining what was going on in the graveyard anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking subtle makeup not finished on Stiles would be absolutely gorgeous.  
> What?  
> Derek agrees.


	4. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow blink and Derek just knew his eyes bled red then. Staring right back at him with that mouth in a shocked 'o' was Stiles.

Life had a way of sneaking up on Derek sometimes. Not always in bad ways, it was just the fact that sometimes things liked to happen that he did not expect at all. Even if he tried to think ahead, picture what could possibly happen from every which angle. The Wolf could only guess so much though. Which was why things like Kate using him so soon after Paige died had surprised him with his naivety. Which was why when Laura died years later, it gutted him. Which was why when the pack was tracking Omegas, the fact Derek had to stop mid chase to bite his Beta's friend Danny it kind of threw him for a loop.

So, life happened. There was only so many things a person could do to keep that from happening. Or well only so many things a wolf could do to make sure it _kept_ happening. Danny being a part of his pack wasn't a bad thing though. Once the Hawaiian had gladly thanked Derek for saving his life he agreed to be taught. Then very enthusiastically called Derek's first bitten Beta and tore him a metaphorical new one with a guilt trip Derek was impressed with. Apparently friendships like Scott and Stiles was a rare thing. Not everyone knew everything about everyone else. Or his pack was just smart enough to keep their mouths shut in public.

That given, a month and a half later Danny wanted to get back into his old routine. Jungle was apparently calling his name and the event had been in the works for months now. The teen didn't want to miss it. No matter how much Derek protested. So save for Derek going all Alpha and **demanding** it wouldn't be stopping him. No matter how hard he tried, after the half week it took Danny to convince Issac he wanted to go was really the last bit of sanity he had. No sooner Thursday hit both of the pups were on him, begging, pleading and whimpering. It wasn't until Derek being _sarcastic_ threatened to go with them that they stopped. Only because they agreed. It was actually the safest way to make sure Danny didn't hurt anyone.

Derek felt like he'd just been played.

Making that happen was also apparently the way to get waved to the front of the line by the bouncer. Who gave Derek a very appreciative once over. The guy was lucky Derek's hackles didn't raise. After all he was here to make sure no one got hurt, what example would he set by being the one that lashed out for being stared down? 

Jungle wasn't to bad though. It wasn't much different from the last time Derek was in it. Ironically for Danny's sake then as well. No as far as he could tell the only difference was the small catwalk of a stage was added to the far side of the dance floor away from the bar and entrance. Figuring it was for whatever event was planned for the night, the Alpha paid little attention to it and instead headed for the bar. Where there was a seat in the corner. 

It didn't take long for a drink to be placed in front of him either. An arch of an eyebrow and the bartender flashed a grin and winked "It's on the house-" before darting away. A glance down at his green v-neck Henley and black jeans and Derek just shrugged before pulling the cup to his nose and subtly sniffing it. Jack and coke? It'll do. Getting comfortable with his back to the bar then, Derek turned to let his eyes scan the rest of the club. He was here to supervise so he did that as subtly as he could. Which apparently let his Beta's forget he was even here if you judged by the way they were weaving through the crowd together and ehem. _Mingling_

Most of the night was spent that way actually. Derek at the bar, getting free drinks and leers from random club goers. While he kept an eye on the crowd. Luckily they didn't get here to early. Instead the pack had to had been here for only half an hour tops. When the club floor got even dimmer and the go-go dancers dissipated from their perches. Derek perked up, then turned his attention to the stage. Hey, he paid the $25 to get in tonight, he might as well watch whatever it is right?

Watching didn't need to wait very long either. In moments cat calls were coming from the crowd at a maddening level as a very ornate looking man stalked onto the wider top part of the T stage that was set up.

"Welcome Jungle, to the very first CatWalk!!" The voice was almost a purr over the grating speaker system. "Now I know you all have been just waiting for our pretty little regulars to make their appearance once again, but _The Ladies_ had preparations to make for tonight. From what I've seen back there it was well worth it too! Our Queens have indeed found the fairest of fair Princess'-" 

Derek pretty quickly started to dull his ears as the man spoke about the night. A Drag show? Smirking into his cup Derek just rolled his eyes before looking around the crowd again. It actually took a minute to spot Issac, who's mess of curls should of been easy to find as they stuck up over the rest of the crowds top by a few inches. A shift in his seat and Danny was instantly spotted just next to the blond. Animated and grinning as he spoke to Scott. Scott? Face pinching into a frown then Derek felt his back stiffen wondering if something was happening. Only for that idea to be dashed by Scott's easy grin as he nodded.

Now Derek was torn. Wanting to know what Scott was doing here. Then again, he very well could of been invited along as this was a 'wolf' outing. Allison wasn't here though. Maybe the teen was figuring things out about himself and yup Derek was done thinking about sexual identity crises of teens sexual identities. No instead, Derek made his way through the crowd towards them. A few feet away and Scott had his eyes almost bug out of his head.

"Derek!"

An artistically arched eyebrow and Scott seemed to shrink in on himself before glancing towards the stage with wide eyes. "Scott, something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing man uh,- " Entire face frowning then, and Derek felt his shoulders tense. A quick glance around and neither of Scott's usual attachment wasn't spotted. Allison wasn't his problem though. "Where's Stiles? I doubt he'll convince the bartender to get him anything other then soda."

The rather dazzling array of colors Scott's face turned was almost startling. Derek wasn't sure if it was the effects of the light show that accompanied whatever drag pair were on stage or if it was just the idea of Stiles in the club. That wretched glance to the stage though, had Derek inhale sharply before turning in confusion to follow Scott's look.

"Ginger-Snappe found Ruby Red or Little Red not to long ago in Beacon's very own hills it seems. Probably on the way to grand ma's house am I right?" Suddenly the curled brown hair, no wig, on the man currently strutting the stage was frighteningly familiar. Wide eyed Derek jerked his gaze to the other- _**fuck!**_ A sudden splash of wet on his hand and the Alpha was staring at the crushed cup in his hand. _What?_

"Derek?" Scott's voice didn't even register in the Alpha's head. The only thing it did was make him slant his gaze back up to the, the _Stiles(?)_ on stage. Posing at the end for the entire damned club to gawk and whistle and catcall and fuuuck. Slowly (or maybe not so slowly) Derek trailed his gaze from the black heels, to the smooth thighs, to the red skirt. _Mini skirt? The kid was trying to **kill** Derek._ And what the fuck, there were red bra straps showing on dotted shoulders with the black off the shoulder top clinging to him. Little Red wasn't even wearing a wig. No instead his (her's?) slightly grown out hair was styled differently. Softening his face and Derek couldn't be here. 

A slow blink and Derek just knew his eyes bled red then. Staring right back at him with that mouth in a shocked 'o' was Stiles. Still posed up on the edge of stage all dolled up looking like, like shit! Derek needed to leave. Only a blink and all of a sudden every humans stink of want was flooding his nose, the music was too loud, people were touching him and Derek needed **out.** A spin on his feet and Derek completely ignored the calls Scott and his pack shouted after him. He had thought it earlier but now he was definitely blocking out the idea of thinking about dealing with any of the teens sexuality crises'. It wouldn't be pretty if he was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.shapefashiontips.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Halle-Berry2.jpg -Hair style for Red~
> 
> http://d2tq98mqfjyz2l.cloudfront.net/image_cache/1338884645411324.jpg -Heels that if I owned would enable me to rule the world.
> 
> http://www.hervelegerobsessed.com/files/users/3/irina_shayk_leather_jacket_red_skirt_outfit.jpg - The outfit to enable Stiles to take over Beacon HIlls and then the world. 
> 
> Next chapter is the last, and for your treat for sticking with me till the end~ It's going to be mostly smut, with maybe some feels. Oh and from Stiles p.o.v. *wiggles eyebrows* I'm excited~
> 
> As usual I have no Beta comment and kudo's to motivate my ass to type faster?


	5. Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only answer he got was a growl "Derek, what the hell are you doing?!"
> 
> *STILES POV**STILES POV**STILES POV*  
> *SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT*  
> Don't say I didn't warn you, this is amazing, especially considering the trouble it was giving me.  
> Kudos and Comments so I know what you all think of it?

"Red!" A jerk oh his head, and Stiles barely managed a wave to Ginger before he stomped his way from the back of the stage. Now was so _not_ the time for this. Tonight was supposed to be great! He finally had the chance to get everything together and give something, for himself a chance. There was no wolf crap to deal with and, and then, Uhg! Of course this happened! 

All too soon the pack was on him. Scott's hand wrapped around his arm and Red couldn't do much but flinch before he was in a group hug that left him feeling raw. Yea, so not what he needed right now. Yet, no sooner Issac's face was pressed into his neck, Stiles shuddered. Then in a broken voice whispered "What was he doing here?"

One squeeze from Danny's hand on his side and the newest wolf grimaced in a way that Stiles guessed was supposed to be a grin. Yep, of course it would be Danny who made it happen. Stiles couldn't even be mad at Danny. Not with the dimples. Guh such an asshole. It wasn't fair! There was a build up to tonight! It had taken months of him slowly letting things slip to the pack, that maybe kind of sorta hinted to the pack he liked dressing up. That Stiles enjoyed putting on things that made him feel pretty because he looked like his mom again. 

A look from Scott and Stiles shrunk away from the group. "Don't even worry about it Dude.-" Scott said while Stiles jumbled out a quick "I'm going home-" A blink from both and it was with small smiles that Stiles made his way out of the club. Suddenly the idea of spending his night in heels and a skirt wasn't as appealing as Ginger had convinced him it would be. So he did what the wolves taught him to do best. Run the hell away from his problem. Not that he wasn't a fan of it before. Actually it was his preferred method of dealing with shit. Ignore it until it went away.

Ignoring Derek's obvious problem with Stiles dressing up as a girl apparently didn't make it go away though. Of course it wasn't for a lack of trying. The entire time his Jeep raced home, Stiles thought back to the few instances over the past 4 months that he very well could of brought it up, only for Derek to turn tail and book it. Hell from the stage, Stiles could see the broken glass in Derek's hand while he looked up to the stage in horror before running to get the hell out of there. No problem with Danny being gay and dry-humping Issac but Stiles liked to wear pantyhose and all of a sudden there were issues. 

Jeep skidding in the sharp turn for his driveway, and Stiles all but slammed the door to his baby before stomping his way to the front door with; echoing little clicks of his heels. A jingle of his keys and the teen was home. Seventeen years old and what other people thought still got to him. Did Derek even count as people? He was such a dick! Just to- just too run away _again_! It was such bullshit. Stiles was practically seething as he flailed getting the suddenly too tight jacket off of his arms while he climbed the stairs. 

Storming into his own bedroom is of course the only way he can make an entrance when werewolves aren't around. No one was home to see him stomp up the stairs with a learned grace his friends needed to change species for. No one was here to ask him what was wrong? No one was here to try and get his chest to stop feeling like he was being stomped into the ground repeatedly. Stiles should of been used to this, even after coming out to his dad about one part of his life. No one was here.

Except Derek.

_What?_

No sooner he stormed into his bedroom feeling sorry for himself, Stiles stopped short. Back rigid and the momentum of every self hating thought flying right out of the crooked open window. "No."

"No?"Derek echoed, stopping mid stride in his pace apparently, to stare at Stiles. Fists clenching at his sides like he had something to be mad about?!

He wasn't having it though. Not now, not right after what the fucking dog _just pulled_ "No, I'm not dealing with you. Get. The. Fuck. Out." 

"No," Derek parroted again. Stiles recoiled at that. 

"You don't get to pull this Hale! Get the fuck out-" A sharp inhale from the Alpha and whiskey eyes narrowed. Oh that's right, he wasn't backing down this time. "You're the one that has such a fucking problem. You can be the one that get's the hell out of my bedroom. I am not one of your puppies! I won't just roll over when you don't like something, I like dressing like this! I like wearing the same lipstick my Mom did because I look fucking _good_ in it. So whatever your issue is you can just get right the hell over it while you get right the hell out-"

Angrily, Stiles bared his teeth in a rather vicious smile. Only to have his too quick words sound back in his head. He was so angry, so very angry right now and he was smiling because he knew it was bothering Derek. Stiles couldn't do this. Not while wearing the one thing that actually let him feel like he still had something with his Mother. An angry swipe, and he dragged the back of his hand across his lips. Smearing the memory as if it would smear the words he just emitted to Derek. 

There wasn't much of a moment after that though. Not before Stiles was letting out a hiss as the air was rushed out of his gut. Was he just tackled by a fucking werewolf?! Gasping for a breath, and his eyes practically bugged out of his head when he suddenly _Very freaking suddenly!_ had a mouth full of Derek's tongue. A flutter of his eyes, and Stiles practically felt his knees bow out from under him. The only thing keeping him on top of his heels was Derek pinning him to the wall. With his face. 

Heavy breathing and Stiles squirmed against the wall, while Derek easily flexed his hands on either side of the teens body pinning him there. _God, Derek was kissing him!_ "Der-" Words mumbled against the others lips, and Stiles jerked his face to the side panting for breath that was kissed out of him. "Derek-" 

The only answer he got was a growl as stubble and stubborn lips and fucking **fangs** nudged and dragged under his chin, forcing him to bear his neck. "Derek, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You thought I didn't like you dressing up." Seriously what kind of answer was that? And that growley, gravel dragged voice didn't do as much for Stiles as one would of expected while his neck was bared too an alpha fucking werewolf! A press forward on Derek's part, and Stiles mewled at the feel of a very _very_ hard Derek grinding into his hips. "Does that feel like I left because I didn't like watching you in a skirt and heels?" Stiles lied, that voice does all kinds of things to a boys rut or run thinking process.

"D-Derek." Voice a broken whisper then, and Stiles let his head thump back against the wall. All the while the feel of large hands twisting around him and making rounds, left the human humming and trying to remember how to breath. It wasn't until he was being kissed again that Stiles let it sink in that Derek was freaking ruining him. Thin fingers gripping the wolves shoulders and the boy in drag tried to give as good as he was getting in the kiss. A kiss that felt a lot like the fights the two usually had. God it felt good. 

The kissing thing didn't last long though, too soon. Too soon, Derek pulled away and smeared lips tried to chase him only to blink at the empty air in front of him. Huh, a few slow blinks and Stiles' previous boneless body went rigid looking down at Derek. Derek who was on his fucking knees, trailing his hands under Stiles' skirt pushing it up. Only for the teen to go bright red at the sound that escape from somewhere in Derek's chest as he eyed the lace the little Princess was wearing. A brush of Stiles fingers against Derek's neck and blood met honey in an intense stare, only to be broken when the wolf dove forward and _Oh sweet baby Jesus, please let this last longer then thirty seconds!_ mouthed at his erection through the lace. 

A slam of his fist against the wall, and Stiles let the other hand shoot from Derek's cheek to his hair. While a sharp cry ripped from his throat. All because Derek got Stiles' dick in his mouth and didn't seem like this was the first time to be doing this. The thought was a barbed piece of jealousy, but the tongue pressing just under the head of his dick, melted Stiles right back against the wall. "D-Derek!" 

Suddenly, not much of anything was going on. A sharp inhale, and Stiles blinked open his eyes while his fingers flexed against nothing. "Der-"

"Shut up and strip Stiles." What? Lips twisting into a pout and Stiles tried to push off the wall. Only for a flat palm to press him back while another shoved his skirt even higher up his waste. "Stiles I said to strip, or don't I don't really care if this skirt survives." Oh, fingers fumbling to twist the skirt around himself then, and Stiles shakily fought with the zipper on the side of the skirt. Only to crow in victory before he yelped as the skirt was shoved clear up his body along with his shirt. The _fwump_ of his clothes hitting the floor left him blinking owlishly. 

So patience wasn't something that was going to be happening tonight. Not with the way the flickering green/red/grey eyes were trailing over him anyway. A lick of his lips, and Stiles noted the way predators eyes switched up to trail his open mouth. Well. A slow step away from his wall, and pale fingers curled into fists before twisting behind his own back to unhook the padded bra that gave the illusion of cleavage that he needed for the show. Derek was practically purring, with a continuous rumble from his chest while he watched Stiles strip. Shit this was seriously happening. The idea practically shook the teen to his core as he tugged the straps off his shoulders to hold it out and drop it to the ground. 

Some offering huh? Twisting his thumbs into the hips of his panties, and Stiles was quickly stopped by Derek's hand on his chest again. "Don't-" One word and Stiles turned into little Red in a whole new way. Feeling the flush from the roots of his hair down to his chest he shuddered at the exposed feeling. Fuck maybe this was a bit to much. 

That idea wasn't left to settle in his mind though. Not when Derek stepped forward and curved his hands behind Stiles thighs just under his ass and hiked him into his chest and off the ground. With reflexes wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and his legs around his hips, Stiles gasped before pressing forward and initiating a biting kiss. God the biting, he could feel Derek's fangs okay? Dragging his tongue over the edge of one was apparently a turn on for both of them too. Not a second later Stiles was blinking at his ceiling before a hand on his hip flipped him. 

Hands flying to the top of his bed, and Stiles buries his face into the pillow. All the while Derek is kneeling between his legs, bending over him and licking a stripe clear up Stiles spine. Stiles is not ashamed of the smothered moan he hears escape himself. His face doesn't cringe before twisting his mouth away from the fluff and rasping for a breath as fangs nip at his tail bone. Who the fuck does that? Shuddering as lace is dragged down his smoothed legs and Stiles feels his toes curl in his heels. Shit, Fuck, Hell, he's only in _heels!_ With Derek still kneeling behind him, and still dressed. How is this his _life?_

The whole wondering is gone in a second, when Stiles all but screeches at the feel of hands pulling flesh apart and a tongue swiping over him like that isn't a freaking problem! "Derek!!" A whimpering mewl of a sound later, and Stiles is biting into his lip. Derek's nails pinching into his flesh but not hurting. God the pinching just made that, hnng. The fact Derek's tongue was in him made Stiles go crossed eyed. Thank fuck he was face first against his bed. It was so embarrassing. The noises he was making alone were so _oh god, so good._

"Der~" Was that voice his? Stiles didn't even sound like himself anymore. A breath of a noise and Stiles really tried to say something he really did. Yet the feel of two thumbs catching against his rim and literally pulling him apart shut down any other function separate from taking it. 

"What's wrong baby?" Warm breath just behind his ear, and Stiles arched off the bed with a gasp too press back against Derek and into his hands. Wanting- _Stiles just wanted._ The sob in his throat had nothing to do with the pet name. Was in no way to the freaking _tender_ tone Derek used when he just spoke to Stiles. Had nothing to do with the fact Derek nuzzled against the back of his neck to leave a lingering kiss, before leaning back off of Stiles' to give everything Stiles didn't even know he wanted right now. God, before tonight he had thought Derek hated him, only tolerated him for mundane favors and helping the pack with school work. Yet this _this_ was happening. Maybe Stiles needed to work on his observation skills.

Honest to god though, Stiles was being ripped apart. Derek was trying to make him fall to pieces. The feel of the wolfs tongue, and fingers prodding at him. Twirling into Stiles' insides only to scissor and tear him apart. Stiles was going to _die._ When stars shattered behind his eyelids, his brain blanked out. There was no white light, no lingering darkness. Just nothing but heated pressure that made him bow into the mattress. While a yell he didn't even hear was begging Derek. A sob pleading for it. _"God! Derek, please just- haaa~!"_ Stiles didn't even know what else could be done right now.

The feel of a cold rush of air on his back though made Stiles hiss. Out of everything he could think of that feeling was not one he wanted to experience right now. All too quickly the lack of feeling anything made him tense and still and lock up in a way that previewed an on coming panic attack. Oh god, Derek didn't leave did he? Fingers twisting into the sheets and he made to look over his shoulder, or look back only to be inhale at a hand on his left shoulder pressing him back into the mattress. 

"Shh, calm down. I've got you." The feel of Derek's other hand teasing down his right hip let Stiles insides unknot enough to take in a shuddering breath. It wasn't until the hushing sounds from Derek, and the feel of his thumb pressing a calming circle into the back of Stiles neck; unwound the teen enough that things start happening again. 

As soon as he was a puddle under the Alpha, Derek pressed forward with a steady move Stiles keened at the feel. Skin on skin, the burning stretch. Fuck, that was a lot bigger then Stiles fingers! Or Derek's fingers! He had been three deep in Stiles not even a few minutes ago. How was this okay? Apparently Derek picked up on the distress, with his hands petting at Stiles side while he bent forward and ran his mouth over every part of mole dotted skin he could reach. His hips didn't stop until he was flush inside him though. 

Ragged breathing from both and Stiles mouth in a series of wet gasps. While Derek's grit out a low growl of a purr. A few minutes of this though, and a.d.d. made it's appearance. Stiles squirmed and huffed until Derek rolled his hips experimentally. The move punched out a breath from him. The burn wasn't even an insisting pain. No instead with a treacherously slow roll of Derek's hips moving into his own, the burn turned into a crazy heat. 

Seconds, minutes, days? It felt like Derek kept this pace forever, while Stiles just gripped the bed and panted. Trying desperately to hold himself together. It was maddening. Derek was inside him. Inside him and making sounds like he was being fucking wrecked. With a string of words Stiles couldn't even begin to try and hear let alone make sense of. So instead Stiles went back to his tried and true method of trying to give as good as he got. Hand pressing up past his pillow and the teen shoved himself back on Derek mid thrust. Making their hips snap together with a slap of skin. 

A huff from Stiles, and Derek's fingers gripped into bruise forming holds when he snarled. "Really!?" Twisting as much as he could then, and whiskey eyes were glazed but sparked with a challenge as Stiles breath came a little heavier. "Derek, just-" He didn't even get a chance to think of what he wanted Derek to do before the older man grabbed a heel and twisted Stiles leg up behind him. Trying desperately to move fast enough to keep that from hurting and Stiles back arched, before the hand on his shoulder hauled him back until he was on his hands and knee, heel in the air. 

It took no longer then that for Stiles to shout as the move dragged Derek straight across that certain bundle of nerves Stiles never found by himself. Anything else, anything else in the world didn't matter one fucking bit then. The only thing Stiles could even try to pay attention too was the Alpha demanding his attention. The last sliver of his sanity was directly tied to the bundle of nerves in him. His breathing controlled by the push of hard thrusts that were punching air out of him, while the stretched pull on the drag out made him gasp every time. 

With his pulse thundering in his ears then, Stiles strained his body to accommodate Derek. The position tense, and the pace brutal. Stiles fucking loved it, he could feel the burning heat of his nerves pooling way under his belly. Shocks of pleasure ripping up his spine making his brain dizzy. The wet slap of his precum being dragged against his stomach twisting noises out of his throat. A rush of heat over his back then, and the weight of Derek draping himself over him made his balls tighten up. Distantly, maybe in the back of his mind he could sort of hear the harsh rattle of his bedroom window struggling against the mold. While the feel and sound of Derek's sub-vocal roar shook the human straight to his bones. 

It wasn't until Derek's hands holding his shoulder and leg up let go, that the tension snapped between them. As soon as the wolfs claws lunged forward, one hand around the headboard splintering it, while dust and crumbs of drywall flaked down around the other, that the feel of Derek cumming in him registered. Thick lashes of heat right against his nerves that made Stiles tense before falling face first into the pillow again. Arms giving out and the rest of his body trembling. The final forced thrusts of Derek riding out his orgasm making Stiles cum with a yowl. Untouched and he clenched down around the other, cumming straight onto the bedsheets. Only to have Derek moan in a very human way before falling against the teens back. 

A few moments of very sated silence, and Stiles laid there with his body exhausted while his mind slowly came back to life and raced through what just happened. Hands still twisted in the sheets on either side of his face and his lungs demanded air while his eyes widened in shock. _Oh god! What the hell, I just lost my virginity to Derek! The Alpha just fucking came inside me- Oh god, does that mean anything weird? The pack is going to smell it on me. How many showers would it take to not let that happen? Wait, would this happen again? There was definitely no problem on his end if this happened. Shit, why would Derek even-_

"Genim!" The bark of his birth name made Stiles whole body jump. Only for him to blink wide-eyed once again up at Derek who was propped up with an elbow on either side of Stiles. Smirking like he even had a clue of what was going threw his hea- "I said that all of that out loud?"

A nod, and Stiles flinched, only to stiffen as Derek leaned down and nuzzled into his neck with a smirk too press an insisting kiss behind his ear. "The smell isn't going to go away, the others are going to smell it on you and everyone is going to know because you're with me now." 

"So, is that another way of telling me not to give the heels back to Ginger?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter. It gave me a lot of trouble. It took a few days to write compared to the two days it took me to write the ones from Derek's point of view. It was also a lot longer then the other four. I just want to let you guys know this was the first real piece of writing I've done in almost a year. So I guess the slow build was me just getting back into my groove. Also there was smut. Not that I think anyone would complain about that, but be gentle with me because again _It's been a whiiiile._ I hope you guys enjoyed it. If it gets good enough reads, kudos, and comments I'll probably continue on in the fandom and write other stories. Sadly the shit that gets pumped out of my head relies heavily on the feedback I get so. S'all on you if you guys want more of this kind of crap, ha. As always I had and have no beta so all errors are my own with spelling and grammar. Hearts bitches  <3


End file.
